Innocence: A Piperbeth Fanfic
by XxRainbowHippoxX
Summary: Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase are going to France! But when Piper's caught cheating, Is Wise girl going to make a wise decision?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth put a slice of pineapple pizza on Piper's plate.

"Piper? I got food for you if you're done with your shower." Annabeth walked in, With only a blue towel wrapped around her.

"Piper you're completely dry, You can change." Annabeth said. Piper was Annabeth's GF.

"Hmm... No, I don't really want to change." Piper winked at her. Annabeth sat down with her Coca-Cola and took out two plane tickets.

"We are going to France!" Annabeth smiled. Piper got up and rushed towards Annabeth, pulling her face forward and giving a long, passionate kiss. Annabeth smiled and pulled back.  
"I baked Angel's Food Cake, You're favorite!" Annabeth brought out a pan of cake and two bottles of Champagne. Piper grabbed her plate of cake and set it on the table.

"Cheers to France!" They said in unison and opened the champagne, giggling as it fizzled all over they're face. As cruel as it sounds, Piper would definitely take advantage of Annabeth's drunk state. She is afterall the daughter of romance. Since Annabeth wasn't very strong with alcohol it wasn't long before she and Piper were making out on the couch. Annabeth stopped. "Wait.." She started

"I fear i might regret something.." Piper held her finger to Annabeth's lips

"We should all start to live before we get old. Fear is stupid and so are regrets. ~Marilyn Monroe" Annabeth nodded. Piper planted a kiss on her neck and went down her waist. Annabeth started giggling.

"Take off your shirt!" She told Piper. Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting there." Piper told her girlfriend. Annabeth nodded her head.

"Want to help?" Piper lustfully asked Annabeth. Annabeth drunkenly bobbed her head and buttoned down Piper's shirt revealing Piper's black lacey bra.

"A step further?"


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth woke up with her blonde hair cascading down her breasts and Piper, nude except for her panties lying on top of her. Annabeth sat up realizing what happened. She glanced at the table, both champagne bottles empty.

Shittt

She had a chart of how much she hated being drunk. At Least 39% She hated hangovers, 39% She hated being in stupid mode, and 22% She always ended up being seduced. Piper rolled off the couch and woke up, inspecting her surroundings.

"I just hope Coach Hedge doesn't notice anything." Piper admitted. Thats all she had to say? Annabeth put on her grey bathrobe and gave Piper the blue one.

"When does the plane leave?" Piper asked Annabeth. She checked the tickets.

"4 hours! Get packed now." Annabeth ordered Piper. All of July and August in France with Piper was Annabeth's dream, but she couldn't help but think something would go wrong. After they got packed, Annabeth tossed a golden drachma and called

"Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" And soon the Chariot of Damnation came. After a crazy car ride of screaming sisters fighting over a tooth and an eyeball, The couple finally arrived at the airport. The wait for the plane loading took a lot of walking through metal detectors, bathroom trips (2 that included making out in the stalls), and sitting. When they got on the plane, They read the instructions for safety and shit like that, then eventually took off.

"Psst! Piper! Piper! Hey Piper! Psst!" Annabeth poked her girlfriend. Piper glared.

"Yes Anna?" Piper paused her movie.

"I'm boreddd" Annabeth said, dully. Piper rolled her eyes and turned on The Lorax on Annabeth's seat TV, then went back to watching Forrest Gump on her Ipod. Annabeth was shushed by an old woman trying to nap whenever she was singing along to the songs. After she watched The Lorax she pecked Piper on the cheek, Fluffed her pillow and attempted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper

After her girlfriend was asleep and her movie finished, she sipped on a cherry coke and put her hair into a messy ponytail. 4 more hours of the plane ride until Piper could get a hotel room with Annabeth. Eventually she applied makeup to the scar Jason gave her- the one that caused their break-up. Sometimes Piper still saw Annabeth crying about losing Percy to Gaea. Guys are just so difficult to Piper. She got up and looked at the mirror, seeing the scar caused a bad memory

*Flash back*

"Hey Jason.. Have a nice day?" Piper asked, and sat on the arm of the apartment living room chair. Her hair was done nicely, she was wearing a dress.

"Notice anything special today?" Piper hinted Jason shook his head.

"We have Ledo's instead of Vocelli's?" He suggested. Piper said no.

"I'm dressed formally.." She gave another hint.

"You want to have sex with me." Jason said.

"Goddamn it Jason! Its our anniversary! And whatever you like!" Jason chuckled.

"Oh yeah its our anniversary and i like that sex part a bit more.." Piper tried to hide her scowl. It sometimes seemed Jason only liked Piper for her cooking and her body. Soon Jason was pressing his lips against Pipers, and she could hardly keep up. Piper hated the next part, when she was on the bottom completely exposed being picked apart like gumdrops on a gingerbread house. To Piper, It just felt like routine rape. Now Jason was going further. Sometimes there was a handjob, but Jason wanted to go all the way with her. To Piper, Shit just got serious.

"Jason.. Not yet" She moaned softly. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Piper how long until you can allow it. Its now or later." He said, Not really giving much decision. Piper protested, crossed her thin legs and covered her breasts and closing her eyes. Piper then felt a sharp knife pain in her forehead, sticky blood on her face. She whimpered and tried not to cry as Jason forced himself into her.

*Flashback end*

Piper ran her finger over the mark, A permanent reminder of how she lost her virginity, and all love for Jason. She heard the door swing open, And Annabeth came in.

"You know, You never told me the story behind the scar." Annabeth said. Piper sighed and turned around. Couldn't Annabeth see it was a bad memory?

"Jason.." She started. Piper couldn't bear to say the next words. "Raped me" She whimpered. Annabeth wrapped her arm around Piper and let her sob into her shoulder.


End file.
